narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancor Vantian
The Ancor Vantian (アンコールバンティアン,Ankō Vantian) is an extremely massive flying temple which was converted into a govern state under Sunagakure. Although a part of Sunagakure, The Ancor Vantian is ruled by the Kazekage's Advisor and General, Zenjou Kaguya; The First Sky Emperor in almost a century. It is described as an Ultimate weapon of destruction (究極の破壊兵器,Kyūkyoku no Hakaiheiki) and is often seen hovering slowly over an ocean shore. Although it prefers to remain stationary, Zenjou's Sky Empire is capable of moving about. Easily travelling miles from one location to another. However, there must is usually a significant reason for Lord Kaguya to usher such an order. Before falling into the hands of Zenjou, it had been fully rebuilt by the Land of Iron. Samurai wished to utilize it's massive weaponry and ancient secrets to enhance it's own military powers which greatly suffered during Madara's Fourth Shinobi War. Before their acquiring, it had been completely destroyed by the Child of Prophecy, Naruto Uzumaki. It is currently unknown how the Land of Iron managed to rebuild the Sky's mighty fortress. Yet it is in a condition different from it's previous incarnation. In essence, this is nothing more than a perfected version. After conquering it, Zenjou Kaguya offered exiled Shinobi and refugees solitude within his confines. His dedication to their safety paired with an undeniable love for others caused those who followed to call it home. Within a couple years, Zenjou managed to build a new kingdom which rivaled a village. The Sky Shinobi are known for air based battle as well as a proficiency in aerodynamics. The Ancor Vantian now uses a large Stone of Gelel as a powersource. It is said to be strong enough to power the entire ship. Overview Ancor Vantian is incredibly large both externally and internally. At it's surface, it appears as a massive system of temples with large buildings covering it's faces. Alongside various statues decorated across. The Land of Iron gave Ancor Vantian an upgraded composition. Rather than being made by old temple stones, it was layered with various metals and metallic alloys. Making it resistant to various A-rank attacks. Those who witnessed it's revival spoke of it being impossible to destroy. After conquering this battle fortress, Zenjou also had Yunahime steal multiple warships from the Land of Iron. Each floating obediently below Lord Kaguya's Ancor Vantian. These ships are lightly manned in case of emergency. to create a new culture, Zenjou had his villager's assimilate to his own arrogance. They began to refer to their lord by the name given to him by Land of Iron Samurai after witnessing him fight. He became feared as the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven (第六天魔王 ,Dairokuten Maou). A powerful ruler whose energy, charisma and confidence in his own abilities could lead a nation towards a prosperous future. Grand Arcana often tells her council that losing Zenjou would involve no longer possessing two grand factions. . Military Ancor Vantian's fleet military is vast, filling roles for just about any type of engagement, be it combat off of the ships themselves, or subtle, guerrilla warfare. Each fleet has a different branch of military unit trained for specific combat engagements. Be it close quarters combat, which spreads from taijutsu, kenjutsu and tsuchijutsu, to long range combat, spread out to genjutsu, ninjutsu and bukijutsu, each fleet has a battalion of different types of combatants. With steam at their disposal, they can use cannons that use pressurized steam in replacement of gun powder to fire off from above, delivering air strikes when needed. For guerrilla tactics, combatants can use a special set of air wings that are filled with steam. The steam is sensitive to chakra and can be controlled even with a minor grasp in chakra control. Weaponry After exploring the once empty ruins, Zenjou managed to find a storage of flying machines and chakra based flyers meant for Shinobi usage.... It was here that Zenjou found his personal vessel as well. One that very few are capable of riding... One of the Ancor Vantian's greatest weapons is the giant laser built within the flying fotress. Within it's giant stone face, it's mouth is capable of opening. Revealing a gigantic canon. The Ancor Vantian's laser is strong enough to easily destroy mountains and villages per usage. However, it's loading and charging time makes it a weapon that requires planning rather than rapid firing. Floating below are multiple battle ships also stolen from the Land of Iron by Yunahime. Each ship is accustomed with various weapon and defense systems...One ship is utilized high priority travel between the main fortress and below... Locations Emperor's Throneroom Master Control Room Teleporter Temple of Forgiveness Storage Room Trivia *Zenjou...